megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Succubus
Succubus is a demon in the series. History A demon from European folklore during the medieval ages, which takes the form of an attractive female to seduce men. Its male counterpart is the Incubus. They draw energy from men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim. Lilith and her daughters, the Lilim, are considered succubi. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Night Race *Megami Tensei II: Night Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Night Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nocturne Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Night Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Night Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Night Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Night Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Night Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Night Order / Moon Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Moon Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Moon Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Devil Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Devil Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Night Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *''Groove on Fight: demon summoned by Bristol-D Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Succubus can be contracted at night on Ikebukuro field. She appears as a field boss in Shinjuku Babel's docks and an enemy within Suginami's Diaspora instance and Ichigaya's hack instance. When equipping gear infused with her soulstone and a soulstone of Incubus, it is possible for players to use the skill Dream Eater, which drains HP from sleeping enemies and recovers HP for the player. Players of both genders can acquire equip-able, moving versions of her wings. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Succubi appear as random encounter enemies in the late floors of Sector Grus. ''Persona 4'' Succubus specializes in impairing the enemy through Ailments. It can be found during Shuffle Time in the Secret Laboratory. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Succubus has the power Male Appeal and can perform the combo Spark Bolt with Inkubus and Hydro Blast with Tiamat ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Succubi appear as common enemies in the Solids' HQ. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Compulsory Battle (Assembly of Nihilo) *Two Succubi are fought alongside Berith. Summonable Ally ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Wind= - |Expel= |Curse= Null |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill1= Energy Drain |Skill2= Dormina |Skill3= Marin Karin |D-Skill1= Frolic |D-Skill2= Mediarama |D-Skill3= Energy Drain |Password= mjBQnVeNsiiOsjgo qbRQ+bgSAfyGsjhg }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire=Resist |Ice=Null |Electricity=- |Force=- |Expel= |Curse=Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Energy Drain |Effect1= Absorbs HP and MP from a single enemy |Cost1= 10 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Sukunda |Effect2= Decreases all enemies' hit/evade rate |Cost2= 15 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3=Lullaby |Effect3= Inflicts Sleep on all enemies |Cost3= 11 MP |Level3= 48 |Skill4=Me Patra |Effect4=Removes Sleep/Panic/Bind ailments from all allies |Cost4= 15 MP |Level4= 49 |Evolvedfrom= Incubus |Evolvedfromlevel= 37 |Drop= }} ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Demon |2h= |Sp= |Ax= |Wp= |Th= |Ar= |Fs= |HG= - |MG= - |SG= - |Ri= - |Te= |Ru= |Fi= |Ic= |Wi= |Er= |El= |Nc= |Bl= |Gr= |Ex= |Mi= |De= |Cu= |Nr= |???= |Ptalk= Succubus |Traits= Joyful, Timid |Drop= Opal |Skill1i= Dormina |Skill2i= Marin Karin |Skill3i= Mudoon |Skill4= Luna Trap |Skill5= Passionate Kiss }} Persona |2h= |Sp= |Ax= |Wp= |Th= |Ar= |Fs= |HG= - |MG= - |SG= - |Ri= - |Te= |Ru= |Fi= |Ic= |Wi= |Er= |El= |Nc= |Bl= |Gr= |Ex= |Mi= |De= |Cu= |Nr= |???= |Ptalk= Succubus |Totem= Black Garter Belt |Return= Silver Medusa |Skill1= Luna Trap |Skill3= Dormina |Skill4= Marin Karin |Skill5= Mudoon |Skill7= Makarakarn |Skill8= Moon Shatterer }} ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= St |WT= St |WI= St |ER= St |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= |DK= |AL= |NR= |MN= |Traits=Haughty, Timid, Gloomy |Normal= Open Sesame |Rare= Thunderbolt Card |Profile= A demoness who drains men of their energy through sex. |Skill1=Ziodyne |Skill2=Marin Karin |Skill3=Hypnotic Waves |SkillR= Super Megido }} Persona |RN= |SK= |TH= |HV= |FI= St |WT= St |WI= St |ER= St |IC= |EL= |NC= |LI= |DK= |AL= |NR= |MN= |Traits=Haughty, Timid, Gloomy |Return Item= Marin Karin Card |Bonus= Ag +1 |Type1= Mutates Into |Description1= Succubus can mutate into Sarasvati. |Profile= A demoness who drains men of their energy through sex. |Skill1= Dormina |Skill3= Marin Karin |Skill5= Ziodyne |Skill6= Hypnotic Waves |Skill8= Diamond Dust |SkillM= Mudoon |SkillR= Super Megido |FSkill1= King Frost }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon Persona ''Persona 3'' ''FES'' / Portable ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Gallery Trivia *Incubus and Succubus are both depicted as wearing anklets with a bolt for Incubus and a nut for Succubus attached respectively in an innuendo reference. Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons